No Words needed
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Zibbs... We all know that Gibbs doesn't talk a lot about feelings, but who needs words when his eyes tell you everything?


A/N: First of all I'd like to say sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I know one of my other stories, 'Love is Love' is still unfinished, but I just don't really have a lot of inspiration right now, and I think that story deserves more than that... I don't want to screw it up just because I can't think of anything... So this story is just a little something to keep my head from exploding right now. My semester finals started this week and they won't end for a while, which leaves me extremely stressed and stuff... So yeah.

In a more interesting note, I thought I'd write a little crossover between Covert Affairs and NCIS. You know with Joan/Gibbs and Auggie/Ziva... in my head this would work nicely... Anyway, I haven't started that story yet, I just wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in reading something like that. Would any of you be interested in reading that?

But first of all, here we go with this little something...

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me... as you can see by the lack of Zibbs scenes :)

**No words needed.**

She loved him – she had known that for a while now. Part of her always wanted to tell him, to scream it from some rooftop for the whole world to hear. Yet, another part of her knew that there would never be a good moment for it, that it would always be wrong.

Somehow he knew. Somehow he had found out about it. Maybe it was his gut – he always knew everything. Maybe it was Abby. Damn, she shouldn't have told Abby.

_Flashback:_

_It had been one of those days. The case just seemed to get more complex with every new piece of evidence they found. Nothing happened the way they wanted it to. _

_After 27 hours without sleep, Gibbs had sent them home. He needed them at their best, which just wasn't the case when they were tired and overworked. _

_Ziva couldn't sleep. Abby had just had three Caf-Pow and surely wouldn't sleep for a few hours. They decided to go out, get something to drink. No Coffee. No Alcohol. _

_After about two hours they slowly got tired. Abby was only babbling by now and Ziva couldn't hold up her head without the help of her hands anymore. _

_She had just said it. No putting it nicely, no trying to hide anything. She had just blurted out the truth. 'I'm in love with Gibbs.' _

_Years of getting used to torture, even sleep deprivation, had not prepared her for this. It had felt so natural – telling a friend your biggest secret. _

_Abby hadn't answered. She had taken it in, nodded, asked if they would share a cab home. _

_Ziva had only realized her mistake a day later. However, it didn't matter anymore. Abby wouldn't tell anyone. No one would ever talk about it again._

_Flashback End._

She had almost gotten used to the fact that nothing would ever happen between Gibbs and her, when he started changing.

Somehow he had just started noticing her not only as an agent, but as a woman. He gave her little smiles, held the door for her, touched her back or shoulder more often. Despite that, he also started teaming Dinozzo more with McGee and Ziva with himself – not that she ever had a problem with that, but it was noticeable.

At one point, when the goth, too, started seeing the signs, she approached Ziva. They started talking about it more, started seeing more changes in their silver haired fox, started thinking about the future and how this whole thing would play out.

When Jethro finally made a real first move, Ziva had gotten used to the idea of flirting with him a little, but she was still sure that it wouldn't lead anywhere.

_Flashback: _

_'Ziver. I need to talk to you. My office, now!'_

_They had gone right to the elevator, stepped in, waited for the doors to close. _

_He had flipped the switch immediately after the metal box had started moving, turning to the young Israeli. _

_'Go out with me.'_

_She had been shocked and unable to form any string of words that would make sense, so she just nodded, mouth open, eyes wide with surprise, happiness welling deep inside of her. _

_'Good. Tonight. I'll pick you up at 8.'_

_Flashback End._

It had been the most amazing moment of her life. He loved her, too. She knew he was not good with words, but who needed verbal communication anyway. His smile, his eyes – they told her everything she needed to know. They always would. His kisses, his touch – she needed nothing else to know that he loved her just as much as she loved him, and that was how it would always be.

Forever.

The End.

A/N: I know... it's kinda short... but I hope you like it anyway... I gotta leave for a seminar now, but I'm gonna upload this first – hoping there will be some reviews waiting for me when I get home :) …

So yeah... tell me if you like it... tell me if you don't and why, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
